1. Field of the Invention
An eccentric gear drive according the invention serves to change the speed of the rotary motion of adjusting motors.
2. Prior Art
To reduce the rpm of adjusting motors with an armature rpm of approximately 7000 rpm, worm gears are used.
The worm gears used have the advantage of having self-locking from the power take-off side. The motors used have two carbon brushes and one commutator. Because of the high transmission ratio required to achieve sufficient torque, for instance for driving a window raiser in a motor vehicle, the external dimensions of an adjusting motor made up of a motor and a transmission located beside it are considerable.